


Precious Metal

by phenomanon



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenomanon/pseuds/phenomanon
Summary: What happens when Greg "cooks" for Nick on Valentine's Day?
Relationships: Greg Sanders & Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Precious Metal

inspo’d by the anon on panchostokes [tumblr](https://panchostokes.tumblr.com/post/190739635572/ooooh-greg-would-totally-gush-about-how-nicholas)! greg biting into overly pancakes is THE BEST. i switched it up and made greg cook the pancakes cuz he would mess things up.

———

Nick’s nostrils flared as a warm trail of sweetness danced into his bedroom. Feeling the emptiness of cold sheets on the bed, Nick let out a lazy yawn and grabbed the nearest pair of clothing he could find. It was a pair of briefs that clearly weren’t his; uncomfortably tight but too tired to care. The warm sugary scent led Nick into the kitchen where an anxious blonde moved awkwardly about.

“What are you doing?”

Greg gasped and almost dropped the pan he was trying to balance.

“You’re up!”

“You’re _cooking_?”

“I’m running a chemistry experiment.”

“You look uncomfortable.”

“So do you.”

“Fair enough, food scientist.”

Nick adjusted his pants with a grin and Greg flipped something that vaguely resembled pancakes into the skillet.

“Cooking’s harder than I thought. You make it look easy. And sexy.” As much as Greg tried to lift his spirits, they remained deflated like his pancakes.

“This isn’t cooking, Greg. It’s baking. Anyways what’s the occasion?”

“Happy Commercial Hallmark Day.”

“Didn’t figure you for such a romantic.”

“You turned me into one, you big softie.”

“Hey, I’m tough when I need to be.”

“Okay big man, here you go.” Greg slid a deformed blob onto a heart-shaped plate in front of Nick. “You weren’t supposed to be awake yet so these are technically prototypes.”

“They’re great.” Nick pulled Greg into a quick kiss before searching for a fork. Greg knew the Texan was a sucker for sentimental gestures, and he wanted to make sure their first Valentine’s Day together was memorable. Even if they were both working and Greg’s mystery food was not fit for consumption.

Nick poured a little syrup onto Greg’s mistakes and bit down, his pupils dilating the second it hit Nick’s tongue. Any attempt to chew the sandy mixture made Nick want to dry heave, and to top it off, Nick was pretty sure that Greg had accidentally used salt instead of sugar.

“Awful, huh?”

Nick shook his head.

“You’re just sayin’ that.”

Greg studied Nick’s face but he was a master of hiding his emotions.

“Nah.”

Before Nick forced another piece into his mouth, Greg sniped a bite—immediately spitting out the offending trash.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“You are such a gentleman. I think I love you.”

Nick swallowed the horrible grime lodged inside his throat and hugged Greg.

“I think I love you too.”

“Did you just eat that?”

“Yeah. I didn’t mean to. Can you grab me some water?”

Greg nodded and fetched him a bottle, Nick downing half of it in one gulp.

“Feel better?”

“Maybe with one more kiss. And you have to eat another piece.”

“Done, and damn you’re cruel.”

Greg reluctantly bit into another blob and shoved the rest of it into Nick’s mouth with a sneak attack. The dough made its way into both of their mouths, making them cringe in unison.

After they shared a salty kiss, Nick squeezed Greg’s thigh thoughtfully. He pointed to the cabinets above the fridge and Greg allowed Nick to lead them there. To Greg’s disappointment, Nick just pulled out an ordinary box of cereal. Greg made a face that was quickly replaced with curiosity when Nick pulled a rectangular box out of the Wheaties.

“Hold up. Did you hide that in the Wheaties?”

“I knew you’d never look in there.”

“You’re a genius. _And an asshole_.”

Nick smiled sweetly, presenting a neatly wrapped package to Greg. Greg gently took the gift and carefully opened it, taking note of the heart wrapping paper Nick used.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, babe.”

“Nick, no...”

Greg rotated the object in the light, fully mesmerized by its golden sheen.

“Don’t like it?”

“Nick, tell me you didn’t—spend actual money on this?”

“Well my parents know some people so I was able to get a good deal. Don’t worry about it.”

Greg was trying his best not to get emotional over a piece of metal but it wasn’t working. His voice sounded like a preteen going through puberty.

“1907 Saint-Gaudens Double Eagle. Nick, I...”

“Love you? Am forever in your gratitude? Know me so well? What?”

No words were necessary as Greg threw himself onto Nick, this time nearly taking him down in the process. Nick smiled and embraced the slim man who was complete putty in his arms.

“And all I got you were these stupid pancakes.”

“They’re not stupid.”

“I guess I do have one more thing. But...it’s more of a performance piece.”

“Hmm?”

“Yeah. I can show it to you, but we’ll probably have to move it to the bedroom for the proper artistic setting. Plus the wardrobe for the performance is in there.”

Nick was starting to get the picture, but he needed to be sure.

“Can I get a hint for 500?”

“Give me an N, N! Give me an I, I! Give me a C, C! Give me a K, K! What does that spell?”

“Let’s go. NOW.”

Greg smirked, carefully placing his coin on the kitchen counter before grabbing Nick’s hand and dragging him into the bedroom.


End file.
